Jansen P12 88 Special
The Jansen P12 88 Special is a Legendary Car available in Burnout Paradise from the Burnout Store (for prices, see below), and is an upgraded version of the P12. With the 1.70 Update installed to the game, players will have a new Legendary Cars section to the Garage, where they can view cars such as the 88 Special. However, to actually use it you'll have to purchase it from the Burnout Store, PlayStation Store, or Xbox Live Marketplace. The 88 Special is, as it's name implies, quite special. When the Boost is ignited, not only will green flames come out of the exhaust, but the tires will leave behind fire trails (which hang around in the air, but only a certain amount of flames can be present at any one time). But to truly experience the 88 Special, click to cause the wheels to fold in and have the car hover at head height (note: true flying is NOT included). From the back of the car you can see its exposed engine parts, but from the front it looks exactly like the Jansen P12 with a different paint job. The 88 Special can also be painted in any color available in the game, however it only has one Paint Finish, and colors end up a bit muted due to the stainless steel (which is also there in a subtle texture). As far as handling goes, the 88 Special lives up to the original P12's nickname of Pocket Rocket, being a nimble ride able to take turns well. In the air, however, it's a different story. The car turns a bit wider than normal, however because it isn't touching the ground it isn't affected by different terrain types (so for instance, it won't oversteer when turning on Big Surf Beach). Barrel Rolls, Takedowns, and other fancy maneuvers are all still possible. Also, during a crash, the car will always switch to Road Mode when hovering, but will revert back if the car survives (unless the player hit during the crash). Description So, what's so special about the 88? Hit the L3 button and find out! How to Unlock The 88 Special is included with three other vehicles in the Legendary Cars Pack for $7.99, €7.99, £6.29, or 600 MS. You can also purchase it separately for $3.99, €3.99, £3.19, or 320 MS each. Resemblance The car is an obvious reference to the DeLorean used in the Back to the Future Trilogy and TV Show, when brought to 88 miles an hour (implied in the name) flames were left where the tire marks were as the DeLorean slipped through time. In the 2nd Back to the Future movie, the DeLorean was able to hover and fly in the air, however the 88 Special can only hover. The 88's Time Machine is also surprisingly accurate to one from Back to the Future. The Radiator exhausts, much of the piping, the wires on the side, and the beams on the front and back of the car are all recreated. The main car itself even got modified windows to appear more similar to that of a DeLorean (where only part of the window can be wound down). There is even a warning sign on the back, referring to the plutonium needed to power the car in the first film. Sadly however, there is no Flux Capactior or Time Circuit Dashboard, and Mr. Fusion, a modification fitted at around the same time as the Flying Circuits on the DeLorean, does not appear either. Top Speed ! ||colspan="2" align="center"|Road Mode||colspan="2" align="center"|Hover Mode |- | ||'173 MPH'||Top Cruising Speed||'192 MPH'||Top Cruising Speed |- | ||'187 MPH'||Top Boosting Speed||'204 MPH'||Top Boosting Speed |} Notes *The 88 Special does not have a wing from the rear and its engine compartments differ from the original P12. *The hovering ability of the 88 Special does not allow it to vertically takedown another vehicle. You still have to launch off a ramp to perform this maneuver. *Because of how tires meld into an alternate blur texture when moving, the 88 Special has a glitch in it's wheels when in hover mode. As you gain speed in Hover Mode, the wheels start to blur as if they were moving, even though they're standing still (for instance, the Burnout on the tire itself becomes unreadable). *Conversely, the wheels always lock into a default position when in hover mode, causing the wheels to 'snap' into position when activating Hover Mode, and causing them to 'snap' back into their last position when activating Road Mode. *There was a glitch that makes the 88 Special go 217 MPH or over if its boost was pulsated (tap A/ ), however, Criterion fixed it in the 1.9 update. *When in hover mode the boost flames still originate from the tires, rather than the exhaust pipes. This can be seen when going off certain jumps, or changing the view to see the read of the car. Videos Hvbfij7PXKw UrBh8ygcqdE See Also *Toy Jansen P12 88 Special *Jansen P12 *Jansen P12 Track Package *Jansen PCPD P12 *Legendary Cars *Vehicles by Jansen External Links *Review at Burning Route